What?
by Fishychan
Summary: There Is 3 Kidapping's at the dojo.
1. Everything starts normal

Everyone was sitting outside, at the dojo, eating lunch, laughing, and playing. They all decided that they needed breaks so they cancelled everything for today.  
  
"Uncle Ken! Come Play With Us!!" said Ayame as she ran up to Kenshin, with Suzume following at her heels.  
  
"Yeah! Come Play!" shouted little Suzume. Kenshin stood up and headed off to play their games. He ended up getting a bandana wrapped around his eyes, and being told to 'try and catch them'. Squeals of laughter rose up from the yard as Ayame and Suzume ran around the yard with Kenshin, trying his best to follow them. Soon every one was laughing, when Keshin fell. He sat up rubbing his head with one hand while saying "ORO" and he started laughing.  
  
**************************************  
"Are you sure this is it?" said one of the masked intruders. He was watching the people, laughing, and eating.  
  
"Of course, this is the famous Kamiya Dojo." said the man next to him.  
  
"Ok then, now that we found the place open the instructions the boss gave us." The man took the paper and read it.  
  
"He said that he wants us to bring him the 3 girls." he said while pointing each of them out. 


	2. The new start

"Thank-you for having us over Karou!" said Dr. Genzai as he took Suzumes and Ayames small hands in his. "And sorry about the little ones Kenshin, Heh Heh." Kenshin had been propped up against the wall of the dojo, and his eyes were rolling. All Kenshin could say was "uh-aahh"   
  
"Your welcome Dr Genzai! And Don't worry about Kenshin. Said Karou as she waved at Kenshin. She knew after he sat down for a little while he would be just fine.  
  
"Well Ok then, take care now you hear! And good night." Said Dr Genzai, and with that he turned around and headed home.   
  
"Sano!" called Karou.  
  
"What do you want missy?" said Sano as his head appeared around the corner.  
  
"Can you do something with Kenshin?" she said pointing at the heap on the floor that still had rolling eyes and mumbling. Sano rolled his eyes and began to drag Kenshin inside the dojo, toward his room.   
  
"Thank-you Sano." said Karou as she entered the dojo.  
  
"No Problem." he said after putting Kenshin in his room and closing the door. Then he headed toward his room.  
  
"Oh Sano. Have you Seen Yahiko?" asked Karou   
  
"Yahiko? Yeah I saw him, he was laying on the floor holding his stomach and saying he ate to much!" Sano began laughing. "Well good night Missy." then he entered his room and shut the door.  
  
************************************************  
"Hmmmm." said the masked man. "I will go after the older of the three and you can get the smaller ones. Think you can handle that?" he asked, the man next to him.  
  
"Of course I can handle it, I'm not stupid. And besides how hard can it be?" he retorted as his partner.  
  
"Ok then lets go." 


	3. Missing but no one knows

Kaoru awoke with a start in the middle of the night. A horrible smell filled her lungs, and stung her eyes. She tried to move from the smell and the cloth that was being pressed down on her face, but she found that her ankles and wrists had all been tied together. Then she blacked out.  
  
***************************************  
The Masked man carried Kaoru outside, then stood waiting for his partner. He didn't have to wait long. His partner came around the corner with a bundle under each arm. The bundles were Dr. Genzais granddaughters, Ayame, and Suzume.  
  
"How did it go with the 2 little ones?" he asked his partner as they headed down the road, where they left the wagon.  
  
"Hn, piece of cake, they never stirred one bit. How about you?" He asked  
  
"She awoke, but only for a few seconds." Oh and did you leave the note at the House?"  
  
"Ai, I did. What about you?" he asked hoping that for once his masked partner forgot something, so then he could feel superior to him.  
  
"Of course you frekin' Idoit." then he had to laugh as his friend let out a small groan. And so the last mile walk to the wagon was quite except for a few words every now and then. They had to be careful , cause if they started talking to loud or started to pick up the pace, to get to the wagon before the sun rose, the girls would stir. Not a whole lot, but just enough to scare them and get ready to cover their victims faces with the cloth full of chemical. But they made it without any trouble.  
  
"Make sure they are toward the middle of the wagon were the hoops are." the masked man said as he laid Kaoru down in the wagon.  
  
"Why? I mean can't we just lay them down anywhere?" he asked.  
  
*SMACK*  
the man was on the dirt floor of the forest, holding his head.   
  
"Because then we can tie them down and they won't give us any trouble you idiot." the masked man said as he proceeded to add more ropes to the 3 victims wrists, and tie them to the metal hoops in the wagon bed.   
  
"Get off the floor and help me." he barked at his partner who was still rubbing at the back of his head were a large bump was now forming. He helped tie them down, then helped cover them with hay. Because it would be a very stupid thing to drive around the streets with 3 girls tied down to the wagon, bound at the wrists and ankles and gags in their mouths. When every thing was ready the headed toward their new destination.  
  
*************************************************  
the day started as normal at the dojo. And no one suspected anything was wrong. Dr. Genzai assumed his granddaughters went to the Kamiya dojo. And everyone at the Dojo assumed Kaoru was out having a day to herself. Nope, no one suspected a thing. 


	4. Missing in Action

No one could believe what happened next that morning. Dr. Genzai was finishing his rounds, and then headed toward his home, to put his things away before, collecting Ayame and Suzume. He walked into his house and instead of putting down his bag, he dropped it, making the bag open and spilling all of the inside contents. He ripped off the note was pinned to the wall. He read it once, and again.   
  
"No! This is not real!" he yelled, but he read it again, and found it to be very real. And with that he ran off toward the Kamiya Dojo.  
  
*************************************  
At the dojo no one saw anything unusual about the day. Everything was going the way any other day would. Kenshin was either cooking, or cleaning, and Sano and Yahiko were out on the porch complaining of hunger pains. Kenshin became annoyed at this and told Yahiko to go and do 200 strokes.   
  
He quickly got to his feet and ran to the big room to start practicing. He did this because he knew if he disobeyed Kenshin, Kaoru would give him a good hard smack across the head and send him flying head over heals. He smirked a little as he brought the wooden sword down, he was thinking that Kaoru must be in love with Kenshin, so thats why she always got mad when Yahiko disobeyed him. He brought his sword down, smiling this time. But his smiled faded when he remembered that he still had 147 strokes left.  
  
**************************************  
  
Dr. Genzai was running as hard as he could. But it was hard for him, not only because of age but also of the weakening in his legs. After he read the ransom note from his grandaughters kidnappers, his legs instantly turned to putty. He could see the Kamiya Dojo, coming up now, But why was it getting blurry? He swiped a hand across his face and looked at it. It was wet from his tears and blood. His forehead must have gotten cut from the boards, when he bashed his head against them, in anger, sadness, and tons of other emotions that were all mixed together. The dojo was closer now, he could see someone sitting on the porch, but he was unable to make him out.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Sano was sitting on the porch, still complaining of hunger, when he spotted Dr. Genzai running toward him. He stood up when Dr. Genzai reached him.  
  
"Whoa what happened to you? Kenhin! Get out here! And Hurry!" called Sano. He helped the old man over to the porch and set him down on the steps.   
  
"My babies....they have my babies!" cried out Dr. Genzai, as more tears streamed down his face. Just then Kenshin came out and saw the old doctor. He ran back in to get cloth and warm water so he could treat the gash he had on his head. He came out a few minutes later and got to work. When Dr. Genzai was all fixed up they began to ask questions.   
  
"Now what do you mean they got your babies?" asked Sano. The man who was now weak lifted one withered hand. In it contained the note he found. Kenshin and Sano read it, and with every passing word their eyes grew bigger.  
  
****************************************  
  
"Ha Ha Yahiko the great has finished!" shouted Yahiko as he walked out of the room and down the hallway. On his way outside, to sit and do more complaining, he passed Kaorus room and stopped. He looked around, Kaorus bed was not made and the room was out of order. And knowing Kaoru she would have fixed everything before leaving anywhere. Thats when he noticed the note pinned to the wall.  
  
*******************************************  
  
The two men tried to comfort Dr. Genzai the best they could. But nothing they did seemed to help. Soon the heard running feet coming toward them. Yahiko threw open the door and stood wide eyed and panicked stricken. Then he yelled.  
"They Got Kaoru!" 


	5. The Meeting

Kaoru opened her eyes. She was groggy and really sore. She was going to rub her head, were a headache was starting, but found that she couldn't. That's when it hit her, a man came in her room last night and took her somewhere. Now her eyes were really opened, as she took in all the feelings and surroundings, she was tied down and she was itchy from the hay that covered hay. Then there was a new feeling. On each of her sides there was a little pressure, she lifted her head up and saw the small figures of Ayame and Suzume.   
  
"ahahme, oohoohme!" cried Kaoru through the gag. Tears were running down her face as she tried to yell that these two girls who had so much ahead of them did not need to go. Though Her sobs were muffled, they were still loud enough to wake Ayame and Suzume.   
  
Ayame was old enough to no what was happening and knew she had to keep still and very, very quite or else, she learned these things from when her grandpa was talking with his patients. But Suzume who was only 3, did not know what to do except scream and cry.  
  
***********************************************  
  
"Did you hear that?" said the man, after being jerked awake.  
  
"Hm, No." said the masked man rather bluntly, he had been driving the wagon all night and had not gotten any sleep unlike his partner.  
  
"I heard a noise from the back of the wagon. Listen." he said, as his partner began to slow the wagon down. Soon he could hear it clearly. It was a muffled scream.  
  
"Hm, seems our guests are awake! Shall we go and greet them?" he said as he stopped the wagon in the middle of the road, caring less about other travelers.  
  
They climbed out of the wagon, and around to the back, there they began to remove hay by the armfull. Soon they uncovered the 3 girls.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Kaoru tried her best to comfort Suzume, but she couldn't. Then the wagon stopped. Her eyes went wide, as she pictured different scenarios.   
'What if they are going to leave us out here?' or 'Are they going to rape us then take us home?'  
She had stopped crying long ago, but they started again when she thought about what might happen to them, to Ayame and Suzume.  
'If they do anything to these little ones I'll Never forgive myself?' Kaoru yelled at herself,   
She was so busy thinking that she did not see the hay come off.  
  
"Did you have a nice ride?" asked the masked man as he rubbed Kaorus calf. She urned her head in shame and closed her eyes. "My name." he continued "is Jorgen, and this is my partner, Damien." he said.  
  
Now Kaorus eyes shot open at their names! Jorgen and Damien, were the worlds most Dangerous Kidnappers. Over a thousand reports have gone in about them, when the missing children came in, But other children were discovered, laying in the forest with a sheet covering there body, and a flower laying on top of the chest. But Which Group Would Kaoru and the little ones be on? The one of living or dead? 


	6. Scared

"Hm, I guess she knows us, Damien." chuckled Jorgen when Kaoru's eyes grew wide. "Oh Look And She's scared. And she should be." he said as he snaked is hand up to her thigh. Kaoru's breathing quickened. She was scared, and she wished the ugly brute would get his greasy hand off her.   
  
"Let's have a little fun, with the eldest, before we turn her in." smiled Damien as he stroked Kaoru's face. His smile was hideous, there were two caps toward the front of his mouth, and the teeth were an off yellow sort of color.  
  
"Maybe later. We have to find camp." he patted Kaoru's butt before packing hay on top of the three girls again. All was quite after that for a few moments, then the wagon jolted, and started down the road. Kaoru had her eyes closed, the headache had gotten worse and being driven over ruts, roots, and rocks, that were in the road, was not helping much.   
  
She moved her head as much as the ropes that bound her allowed. Suzume had cried herself into a what looked like a peaceful sleep. And Ayame had managed to rest her head on Kaoru's arm. Ayame was trying to go to sleep but was scared to.   
  
Kaoru looked at Suzume then Ayame. She wanted to comfort them, and tell them everything would be OK. But knowing that she couldn't, made her cry and her headache worsen.  
  
It was probably a few hours later when Kaoru awoke. She checked on Ayame and Suzume then laid down to get some more sleep. But she found she couldn't, so she thought about what she soud have done to prevent any of this. 'I could have knocked something over, or screamed. And I could have hit him. But why didn't I do those things?' Kaoru was angry at herself and wished she was dead. But then stopped. If she wished she was dead then who would be hear to help the little ones? She was so busy screaming at herself, and thinking, that she did not notice the wagon stop for a second time. 


	7. a trail

Dr. Genzai stayed at the dojo that night. So Kenshin had Sano make out another bed for him to sleep on.   
  
Kenshin was sitting outsid on the porch, he was gripping his sword, while his eyes flickered amber. 'Why couldn't I sense anything?' he thought, usually he would wake at the slightest sound, or movement, but not this time. He stared up at the sky, as a tear slid down his cheek, then spreading over the cross shaped scar.   
  
He closed his eyes as his head dropped back down then he opened them. That's when he noticed it, there were tracks along the ground. But these weren't footprint tracks, they looked as though someone shuffled along the ground. Kenshin quickly jumped up and went inside the dojo.  
  
***************************************************  
"NO" echoed through the dojo, early that morning waking everyone up, and had them running to the kitchen.   
  
"What is it Dr. Genzai?" said Sano as he stopped at the door entrance. He had heard screaming and was scared that something really bad had happened. But know Dr. Genzai was standing in the middle of the room clutching paper.  
  
Yahiko entered also, when we saw the seen he thought that maybe the old man had lost his marbles, and was reliving the kidnaping  
  
"Kenshin, he....he...left! He said he had to go away! But he has to help us find my granddaughters  
and Kaoru." sobbed Dr. Genzai. He fell to his knees as Sano took the note Kenshin left for them and read it five or six times.  
  
"Don't worry, when he gets back we'll go after the bastards who took the girls." reassured Sano, as he crumpled up the note in his hands and tossed it to the floor.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Kenshin was walking down the path that was made by the wagon wheels, and horse feet. He had been walking for at least a 5 hours, and most likely walked a good 10 or so miles. As he walked he noticed that there were spots were, it seemed as though the wagon had stopped. And he occasionally saw strands of hay. So he knew when he came to a town, to look for and ask about a wagon with hay. 


	8. The Wanderer

"Excuse me miss? Has a hay-wagon passed through this town?" asked Kenshin as he stood in the road.   
  
"Hm....now that I think about it, yes. They passed by maybe, hm....I would say at least 7 or 8 hours ago." said the woman as she stared up at the sky, smiled, the looked at Kenshin. Then she went back to her shopping in the market that was a few yards ahead of them.  
  
Kenshin called thank-you after her and went on his way. But he felt uncomfortable walking through the town. People would stare and whisper behind their hands. He would often catch phrases of what they said, some were' he has a sword........' or 'look at the scar....he's the manslayer....' but what got him the most is when he heard. 'Look at the poor man, loks like he hasn't eaten in days.'...... And it was true.  
  
Sure he had a few apples that he picked, but still........  
  
From a everyday person's point of view, they would say he was scary. He looked scrawny, tired, and hungry. But his eyes, they were lit with gold fire, dancing around in his purple orbs. And that is what frightened the people the most.   
  
But Kenshin did not care. In fact he didn't care about anything, except Kaoru, Ayame, Suzume, and their safety. He just didn't care about anything except that.  
  
His eyes began to turn gold as he thought of what might happen to the three girls. If anything did happen, the men would pay with their lives. And with that Kenshin, regardless of him being tired, began to run down the road. 


	9. Out Of The wagon

Kaoru, Ayame, and Suzume, were no longer in the wagon, but sitting across the kidnappers, with a raging fire between them. Suzume was silently crying again, as she writhed uncomfortably. Ropes were tied around there feet and staked into the cold ground.  
  
The 2 men were quietly talking among themselves. Kaoru had overheard bits and pieces of what they said. 'But what if someone did follow us.......... ' they would never find us......... 'why would someone want to save them......... 'even if someone did come after them .......'  
  
"Kenshin will come and save us, and he will show you no mercy!" said Kaoru as she slowly raised her head, and her eyes dark.  
  
"What did you say little girl?" yelled Jorgen as he jumped up. But Damien just pulled him back down again. He calmly walked over to Kaoru and cupped her chin in his hands.  
  
"Now be a good little girl and tell us again what you said hmmmm." he said. Kaoru simply looked down and gulped.  
  
"I asked you a question girl!!" he yelled as his hand met with her face. She was knocked over into the dirt, and began to cry. But Damien simply walked back to the log he was sitting on and began to talk again with Jorgen.  
  
Ayame and Suzume were scared now and began to cry. And Kaoru laid on the ground clutching her cheek that was bleeding a little. But she got up, and held the two bundles.   
  
"Be Quite You Little Brats.!!" said one of the men. Kaoru could not tell who it was. Kaoru shushed the little ones, by humming a song. And they fell asleep, as Kaoru kept humming, and staring up at the stars and praying...... 


	10. The Dojo

"How dare he!" said Sano as he sat outside on the porch dojo. He curled his hand up into a fist as he cursed more under his breath.  
  
"He should have told me! Grrr, Kenshin! When you get back you will have hell to pay, for leaving me out of this!" He said jumping up. He was the only the one who knew the real reason why Kenshin had left, and he was mad about it.  
  
He sat down again and started chewing on a strand of wheat. For some reason when ever he had to let out and no one was around to beat up he took his problems out on a plant. That made him grin at that thought. But then he began to think of other things.  
  
'Maybe I should tell the others.......or maybe I should leave and catch up to Kenshin' he sat like that all night long, thinking, and muttering curses. Then he fell asleep.  
  
****************************************  
  
All night Yahiko tossed and turned. Finally he laid on his back and thought.  
  
'Geez, ugly, why did you have to go and get kidnaped?' He thought thoughts like this, and called her the nicknames he had given her.....ugly....stupid.....dumb......and so on. But to him it was not the same calling her that when she was not around to hear it. He sighed deeply......  
  
He missed her so bad, that he even missed her cooking..... Maybe he shouldn't tell her that when she got back, if she did get back.  
  
**************************************  
  
Dr. Genzai was staying at the dojo. He was to scared to go home, and it would make him depressed. He was the only one who was actually sleeping peacefully. Sano was getting tired of his crying, so he made Yahiko make some tea, then Sano slipped a sleeping pill or two into dr. Genzai's cup. And that was all it took. He was knocked out after 10 minutes.   
  
But Sano got even more upset when he had to drag him inside to the room they had set up for him, because Dr. Genzai is not all that light.   
  
Maybe Sano and Yahiko should have taken some pills to. 


	11. In the Wagon Again

There was rustling besides Kaoru as she slept. The two men were on her, grinning. Kaoru's eyes shot open, as the men touched her and did things to her. Her eyes filled with tears as she thought of her promise. She promised she would keep her body sacred for marriage. For Kenshin.  
  
She was lying on the ground naked, and bound. She screamed once at the men.  
  
"Keep your mouth shut, or we'll show you true punishment." he said, as he pressed the dagger into her neck even more.   
  
The tears began to flow from her eyes. She closed them and wished this nightmare would stop. She wished she would disappear, become invisible. But soon it was all over. The men got dressed and then kneeled next to her. The one that had the dagger traced it across her neck below her ear, drawing blood.  
  
"If you tell anyone, or try to resist, you will be killed. Now get dressed." he said while sheathing the knife. She did and laid back down, over by Ayame and Suzume.  
  
Kaoru felt like dying. She felt dirty, and that even 900 baths would not clean her. She buried her head in her arms as she cried. That night she cried herself to sleep.  
  
In the morning Kaoru was rudely awakened by the men. They kicked her, and told her they were leaving. She woke the little ones. And walked to the wagon. They stood there and watched as the men were discussing something, and looking at a map.  
  
'Now's a good time Kaoru' she yelled at herself. She picked up Ayame and Suzume, and put them into the back of the wagon. She told them to bury them selves, be quite, and hold onto something. Then Kaoru edged around to the front and got into the seat, and lifted the reins......   
  
"Going somewhere?" Jorgen asked. He had sneaked up on her and made her jump. He pulled her off the seat, backhanded her and began to tie her down in the wagon, by the small girls. Damien had already tied them down, after drugging them.   
  
Soon the wagon was on the road again. Bumping over roots, holes, and rocks. And they were back in the wagon. 


	12. Battousi

Kenshin awoke with a start. He heard a scream, Kaoru's scream. He pulled out his sword a little as he ran off in the direction of the scream. But he was to late. All he had found was an empty camp-site with a fire that was still burning.   
  
"Damnit!" he yelled as he hit the nearest tree with his fist. His eyes were now almost pure amber, with just the faintest ring of purple surrounding them. His breath was ragged as he took out his sword, and took off again. Forgetting the pain that ran through his hand.  
  
Deer ran as they saw a flash of red streak by. Birds flew away, calling out in fear. All the animals ran, knowing Battousi was there. As for Kenshin, he was running blindly. He was following the tracks that were made. And if something got in his way he simply ran through it, not wanting to waste anytime going around it.  
  
He was a mess. His hand was cut and bleeding, as was his waist down from going through sticker bushes, running through logs, smashing through rocks. His faced had been, in some areas caked with mud, from his tears, and the dust he kicked up as he ran. His clothes were also wet from the streams he went through.  
  
He stopped running and listened....... there was the faint sound of laughter, and the hard knocks of the wagon bumping along the road. They were to the side of him not the front, so he knew he had caught up with them. So changing directions, he headed off again. He caught the wagon, there were the 2 men, the wagon.....and rocks.  
  
"The.....the legendary manslayer! Run!" he said as he clobbered the poor horse with the whip,.but Kenshin grabbed them.  
  
"Tell me have you seen a wagon with hay!" he barked as he held the man by his collar. The man stammered as he grabbed Kenshin's wrist so he could breath.  
  
"TELL ME!" he said.  
  
The other man spoke up.  
  
"We...we have been traveling for many days..... you are the first man we have seen since we left." he said as he edged off the wagon seat.  
  
Kenshin released the man, and walked again. Thats when it hit him. He was following a trail, his trail toward the 3 girls, and if it had changed direction he would have noticed. So he headed back to follow the trail again, running blindly, just like before. 


	13. He Appears

3 days. 3 days without food, or water. They just laid in the wagon, bound, and starving. Suzume was crying in her sleep, as was Ayame. But Kaoru had not slept any. Not even for a second, Not since what the men had done to her...............  
  
'Kenshin! Where are you?' she yelled at the vision of Kenshin that swam around her head, behind her closed eyes.  
  
'Kenshin..........................' the image of him disappeared, it was fading. She mentally yelled at him begging him to come rescue them from this hell. But he was gone now, and Kaoru was left with nothing, she was filled with emptiness.   
  
"It will be alright Miss Kaoru. It will be alright, that it will.!" said Kenshin. Kaorus eyes snapped open, and there was his image again. His sweet smiling face was there in front of her. She nodded her head, then fell asleep, as the picture faded again..............  
  
"Wake up! Stupid girl." Yelled Jorgen. He was shaking her violently. "Were here." he stated as he let go of her. She stood up, and had trouble standing. The little ones grabbed her hands as they followed the kidnappers up to the house. Wait did I say house? I meant Palace. This place was enormous. It had to be at least 10 stories high, and a mile long, with tall aspens growing down the side of it.  
  
"Get a Move On!!" the men yelled, as she stood mouth gaping as she stared at the massive structure in front of her.  
  
One of the men got frustrated, and grabbed her hair, lifting her and throwing her into the dirt.  
  
"I said Get A Move On!" he yelled as he proceeded to stomp on her wrist, breaking it.   
  
Kaoru cried out in pain, as she heard her wrist snap 2 or 3 times. Finally the man stopped and headed toward the house again. She began to sit up, holding her wrist gingerly. She stood up, and began walking again.  
  
"Kaoru!" cried Ayame, as she and Suzume ran up to her. But they were cut back when the ugly brute that broke her wrist, stepped in front on them and pushed them back making them collide and fall.  
  
"You ugly Bastard! Leave them alone! You can do anything you want with me, but leave them alone!" she yelled after him. But he did not seem to hear. Well she could fix that. She found a good sized stick that was laying on the ground. She handled a few times before attacking the man over the head knocking him to the ground.  
  
"Ha ha. Bravo!" said the masked man as he clapped his hands. He walked up to Kaoru, smiling, showing his discolored teeth.  
  
"But I'm afraid it will take more to defeat me." and with that he dropped kicked her, making her land on her wrist.  
  
"Leave her, and the others alone." boomed a voice above them.   
  
"Who are you? Show yourself!" said the masked man as he spun around, trying to identify someone. He stopped as he heard a thud right behind him. He spun around again to look into the eyes of Battousi. 


	14. Discovery

Though Kenshin was weary from this travel he kept on. He kept following his trail, careful not to stray off again, in the wrong direction. The last time he did that it cost him a good 15 or so minutes.   
  
Ever since he heard Kaoru scream, he mostly ran. And ran blindly. And because of all the running that is how he caught up with the wagon.......  
  
He spotted it one day after his run in with the wrong wagon. He was glad and mad at the same time. He had to use most of his energy to keep from slicing the men's heads off. He could not go and start killing them, for what if this was another wrong wagon?, So instead he followed it very closely, never seeing any of the three girls for 2 days.  
  
He kept following, until the wagon stopped in front of the mansion. He used his god-like speed to get to the mansion, where he sat on the roof, behind some of the tree branches, And from here he watched as the scenes unfolded.  
  
He watched as the men took the hay off the wagon to reveal the girls. At this site Kenshin could not help but gasp and shed a few tears. But that all changed when the man yelled at Kaoru, threw her to the ground and began to beat her. Then push the little ones down. After witnessing that sen he drew his sword and switched the blades.  
  
Thats when he heard a loud thud, and looked down to see Koaru standing over the bastard that hurt her, lying unconscious in the dirt.  
  
'Miss Koaru? What are you doing you'll killed!' he said as he continued to watch his hand gripping the sword tighter. Thats when he could no longer take it.......  
  
"LEAVE THEM ALONE!" he yelled. The masked man began to spin in circles trying to find the voice, his voice.  
  
  
  
He then took this opportunity to jump down, and reveal himself. And to punish the man for torturing the girls....... 


	15. Lies

"My my, And to what, do we owe the pleasure of having the great Battousi, The Legendary Man Slayer in our presence." said Jorgen as he bowed, never breaking the eye contact the he and Battousi had. He stood up again, and circled Battousi several times, and continuing his sarcastic remarks.  
  
"I knew you would be following us. I knew because you would be saving your woman. But your to late.......I claimed her as mine." he said his eyes gleaming mischievously. At This Remark Battousi's snapped open wide as the man continued.  
  
"And you Know what? She enjoyed every minute of it." and with that he left out a laugh. A Laugh that only the devil would have.  
  
Jorgen walked over to Kaoru and planted a kiss firmly on her lips. And then patted her butt before walking off ignoring Kaoru's cries.  
  
"You Sick Bastard!"   
  
"Thats not what you cried out, when I was with you. But that was also before Battousi was here." he said as he walked back over to Battousi.   
  
"Looks like your to late, and that your point in trying to rescue them was pointless really. I mean, who would want a wife that lost her-self to a kidnapper before marriage, and enjoyed it?" he said.  
  
"Are you done yapping yet, are you prepared to fight?" said the annoyed Battousi. He usually killed his victim before they even let one word out in their defense. But not this guy, and he would, and could not kill in front of the 3 women.   
  
"Oh is Battousi asking me to fight? Oh what a great honor to fight against one of my role models." he said, as he drew his sword. 


	16. The Battle, Is It Over?

For Hours The Battle Between Jorgen and Battousi raged on. And It Seemed they Would Not be Stopping Anytime soon.   
  
Both Men were Tired. Their clothes were torn, and stained from blood. Some of it their own and some from their opponent.  
  
Even though they were tired and badly hurt, they kept up their speed and their strength. It was as though someone was there monitoring there strength meters, and as soon it hit a certain point, they would be re-filled.   
  
Damien, who was knocked out on the ground by Kaoru, had long ago awaken, and ran off afraid he would be next to die under the sword of Battousi.  
  
And Kaoru had somehow managed to tear her eyes from the battle and scoop up the frightened children and run off into the cluster of trees, where they could watch and be safe.  
  
Ayame and Suzume Had soon fallen asleep to Kaoru's comforting words.   
  
Kaoru sat and ran her hands absentmindedly over the hair of the two heads that where laying in her lap.   
  
She was crying again.  
  
She was afraid she would lose Kenshin. Afraid he would stay as the Battousi, and would kill again. She was scared of what might happen to them if Battousi was defeated right now.  
  
The tears flowed harder, falling onto her kimono, where their were spots of blood that had been shed from the fight.  
  
The Kimono. It was given to her from Kenshin, for her 17th birthday. It Made Her Cry even Harder.  
  
It went On for More Hours. It was Now growing dark. Then soon It was dark.   
  
The moon Cast a eery glow over the fighters, making them seem like ghosts.  
  
The blood On The ground was Illuminated By the Moon, Making It Shine. And the swords were now just silver blurs, going one way, then another. And you Could Not Make Out who It Belonged To.  
  
Kaoru had managed to find a comfortable position to lay down in without disturbing the little ones, and so she could still watch the battle.  
  
But soon her eyes began to droop shut. They were being tested by the weights of sleepiness.  
  
"Do Not Fall Asleep. Do not!" she yelled at herself.  
  
But sleep Over Came her, Ignoring her pleas.  
  
******************************************  
  
"Why Don't you Just Give up Battousi!" Jorgen yelled as he hit him right in the shoulder sending him flying back.  
  
Jorgen Felt great, He could Carry On Fighting all Night. Hell He Could Go 3 days if he had to.  
  
He was confident that he could beat Battousi. If used what his master had taught him he knew he could do it.  
  
He laughed as he dodged Battousi's attack. But he was not quick enough to catch the second.  
  
He was hit with a back-lash cutting him from his shoulder, to the base of his neck.  
  
He fell forward, from the force but quickly got up before Battousi could do anymore damage.  
  
"I will not be the one dead before sunrise." Battousi said as he stood in the clearing lookn into the eyes of his opponent.   
  
"Don't be to sure, or guess about the future Battousi, It can get You In A lot Of trouble."   
  
"Who said I was guessing?" with That he Lunged Again. And Jorgen Managed To dodge. And With That They Continued.  
  
*************************************  
  
Kaoru Was Not Sure How Long She had Been Sleeping For.  
  
But she Knew Why she Was Awaken.  
  
A Scream. A Scream so Loud And So filled With Pain That She Could Not Recognize It.  
  
Soon everything Was Silent. The Birds Had Stopped Calling Out In Fear, and The trees and the Wind Had Stopped Moaning.  
  
Then there Were Sounds Of Footsteps. They Were getting Closer To Her.   
  
She tried To sit up, but couldn't. Sleeping On The Ground Had Made Her Body stiff.  
  
AS She Sat there trying To get Her body to function properly, the footsteps grew louder. Her breathing was ragged now as her body slowly began to obey, and as she desperately made an unsuccessful event of waking up the little ones.  
  
  
  
She Looked Up Quickly, as a Gasp Escaped from her. In Front of her stood A dark Figure, That She could Not Make Out. 


	17. Feelings Revealed

The Shadow Bent Down, Only Inches From Kaoru's face. A blury Hand Was Outstreched, nearing Kaoru's face.  
  
Kaoru gasped and began to back up, calling all of her strength to help. She Managed to go back a few inches before falling over. She had forgotten that the little ones had their tiny fists wrapped up in her kimono as they slept.  
  
She laid there, breath ragged from fright, and watched the blurry figure lunge as she fell, then continue to reach out toward her. She lifted her arms above her face, and squeezed her self together, smaller, small enough so she could disappear. Nothing happened as she lay there, her tiny body racked with sobs.  
  
She gasped as a heavy hand was placed on her body on her shoulder.  
  
"Shh, Please stop crying miss Kaoru. Everything will be better now, that it will." said the voice. The hand now began to rub her shoulder, Kaoru began to lower her arms.  
  
The sun was appearing now, and she could make out Kenshin's figure. She still laid there as he spoke soft comforting words to her.   
  
Ayame and Suzume had awaken and ran into their Uncle Ken's arms. He checked them over to make sure they were ok, which they were. But he was worried about Kaoru. She just laid there and cried. And every time he reached a hand out to her she turned her head and scooted back.  
  
"Miss Kaoru? Are you all right?" asked Kenshin, now that Ayame and Suzume were busy eating some of the berries from bushes nearby. He Placed a firm hand on her shoulder and held her fast.  
  
"What's troubling you? Miss Kaoru? Please tell me what's wrong." he said. He was worried. She had been crying for the past 30 minutes or so, without any signs of stopping.  
  
"Don't touch me! Don't Look at Me!" she yelled. Kenshin fell back at the tone of her voice. Never had it gotten that loud, even when yelling at Yahiko.  
  
But she spoke again, this time calmer.  
  
"How can you Look At Me? After what those men did and said, How can you stand to be near me, and touch me? I feel so dirty." she ended with more sobs.  
  
Kenshin sat for a minute or two and let all this process through his brain. Then it clicked what happened.   
  
"Oh Miss Kaoru!" he said as a tear rolled down his cheek. He moved forward and picked her up so she was sitting in his lap. She tried to push and pull herself away, but he held her in his iron grip. Finally she gave up and sunk into his body. She buried her face into his shirt and cried. But this time she cried of how he cared.  
  
Kenshin was rocking back and forth, humming softly into Kaoru's hair as she clung to his shirt and cried. He ran his hand through her hair, and rubbed her shoulder. They Stayed Like that for what seemed an eternity.  
  
"I'm sorry Kenshin." said a weak voice. Kaoru shifted so she could talk to him.  
  
"Sorry? About what? You Have No Reason to Be sorry."he said as he moved strands of hair from her face.  
  
"No Kenshin. Ever since I Met You, Well I had feelings for you. I would always dream that one day we would get married, and live happy live together. But....But Now after what happened, why would a you Want a woman who is dirty, and used?" she yelled out the last few words and burst out crying again.  
  
"Kaoru.....you were forced. That does make you unclean. And I would still want you. I Love you Kaoru."   
  
"Wha...." She was cut short as Kenshin's mouth was suddenly against her's. She was shocked, but soon, was kissing him back.  
  
"EEEWWW!! That's Gross!" yelled Ayame as she entered the clearing. Then She And Suzume Started in a Round Of 'Kaoru And Kenshin sitting in a tree..........'  
  
They broke the kiss, and smiled. Smiled knowing they were going to be together forever, and at the little ones remarks.  
  
"Let's head home." Said Kenshin as he Picked up Kaoru. Ayame And suzume Grabbed onto the pants of his legs and headed out for home. 


	18. home And Family

The Sun Was Setting now, casting A red-orange glow over the dojo. And Sano Was there to Watch It As He Had always done before, except This time Was Different. Much different.  
  
He sighed as he turned to look at the gate, expecting to see friends come home. But Like All the other Nights, he was disappointed.   
  
'What's the point?' he thought to himself 'you sit out here every night waiting for a miracle that's never going to happen.'  
  
He sighed again, and turn back to watch the sunset, that's when he heard it. The sound of a gate clattering shut.  
  
'No' he thought 'It's only your mind playing tricks' but he turned his head anyway.  
  
"EVERYBODY THEY'RE BACK!!" Sano screamed as he jumped up to meet his friends. Soon he was followed by Dr. Genzai and Yahiko.  
  
"My Babies!" yelled Dr. Genzai as he ran to meet the little ones. He was crying really hard.  
  
"It's Ok Granpa! Don't Cry No More!" said Ayame and Suzume In Chorus. But that Just Made Him Cry Harder.  
  
Yahiko Ran And Met Kaoru in a hug that nearly knocked her over. He was so glad she was home, so glad.  
  
"I missed you ugly. I missed your cooking and beatings!" he sobbed out as he clung onto her, as she were his life support, and was afraid to lose her.  
  
Kaoru embraced him back and laughed at his comments, it was so nice to hear them again. She was glad to be home, with her family. Cause that is what it was A Family. Sure they were not related, but they worked and cared for each other like a family would.  
  
Kenshin was glad to be home to, but it all ended when Sano came over.  
  
*WHAP*   
  
Kenshin fell backwards into the dirt, swirly eyed, and letting a small 'oro' pass his lips.  
  
"What was that for? Aren't you glad your best friend is home?" yelled Kaoru, as she stepped out of Yahiko's embrace.  
  
"That's for not telling me, or letting me come with him! He should know better, the big Baka!" he retorted, folding his arms and putting is nose up in the air.  
  
"What's the use of you coming? You would just run and hide at the first site of danger." Yelled Yahiko. As He Doubled over with laughter. Kaoru had to laugh along with him. It was so true!  
  
Soon everyone was laughing. Even Sano, Who didn't think it was that funny laughed also.   
  
Laughter, It erased the pain of what happened, erased the bad memories. They Were gone now, now that they were home.  
  
THE END  
  
Hey Please Review!  
  
Thanx  
  
Pescado01 


	19. Authors Notes!

Hey Everybody!  
  
Thanx for sticking through!!  
  
I Know! I'll try to get longer chapters!   
  
Sorry About That!!  
  
CIAO  
  
Pescado01 


End file.
